


Girl’s night out

by shyeehaw



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sadie is a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyeehaw/pseuds/shyeehaw
Summary: You and Sadie drank way too much. A fun night at the camp.





	Girl’s night out

You and Sadie had been drinking since dusk, and as you looked up to the sky, the moon was already in the middle of it.  
“And then... then...then? Isn’t that a funny word? Theeeen.” said Sadie dragging the last syllable.   
You laughed as it was the funniest thing you ever heard, letting the word spiral around your brain.  
“What was we talking about, Y/N?” she asked.  
“You were telling me how Jake once met... how you say it’s name?” You felt your tongue a bit loose, like the words you already knew had too a foreign pronunciation. “Chupa...?”  
“Chuwaca.”  
“No, that doesn’t sound wrong.”  
“Right!” Sadie couldn’t spend a moment without bursting into laughter “I think you had too much already, Y/N.”  
“Ooh I’m fine!” You were too fine, truth be told. “Here! Check this out! Staring contest.”  
You lowered your head to touch your forehead with hers, but as you lost balance you ended up giving Sadie a headbutt.  
“Hey!” she complained.  
As you got up to look for another crate, your legs felt tingly. In fact, your chest was was warm and your vision getting blurred too. Lenny was near and asked if you wanted help getting the crate by the fire, or so you thought he asked, you didn’t knew anymore.  
He carried the drinks as you wobbled your way back to the campfire.  
“Sir!” Sadie said “hey, mister!”  
Lenny thought she was calling someone else.  
“Me? Mister?”   
“Yeah, you!” you said impatiently.  
“You know what we should do?” She asked whispering into his ear “A race!”  
Lenny had a taste of what he pulled in Valentine. Was he that crazy when drunk?  
“Uh... I... I need to catch up on somethings, but you two go ahead!”  
The boy turned his back and walked as fast as he could without actually running. But he didn’t go far. As you looked to your drinking buddy, she had a lasso found God knows where in her hand.   
And she had Lenny lassoed. And he was all tangled.  
“You got him good!” You said clapping loudly.   
“Just ‘cause you said no mister!”   
“See how fun she is?” You said pulling Sadie to a hug.  
From beer to bourbon, and from bourbon to rum, the two of you talked and talked about all things: horses, man, and man that wore part horses, at some point. “Sadie is really fun” you thought to yourself.  
“Well, thank you! You are not so bad your self.” she replied, to what you didn’t remember saying out loud.  
“Sadie, you know what this night is missing?” You asked her as you climbed to one of the tables, “Music!”  
She joined you, putting an arm over your shoulder and filling her lungs with air. You waited until you recognized the song in her husky voice.  
“The ring-dang-do, now what is that? It’s soft and round like a pussycat” the two of you sang in unison.  
“Enough!” A far voice said it.  
“Go to sleep you two!” another complemented it. It was probably Dutch. But who knew, right?  
Just as you were climbing off the table, you heard hoofbeats.   
“Do you hear this?”   
“Is them Pinkertons?” Sadie closed her fists as she was about to punch her way through an army of detectives.  
You looked at her, who was as wasted as you. You froze for a second remembering who was out this late.   
“My man!” You said running towards Charles “Oh dear! I’ve missed you!”   
“Are you drunk?” he asked.  
“Not at all!” you said throwing your arms around him “care to make a lady some company? Join me in my tent?”   
You winked at Charles, who blushed at it, but his expression couldn’t deny how funny he found the whole situation.  
“Shh, woman!” He said muffling your mouth playfully “Let’s get you home”.  
You couldn’t walk properly. Your damned legs didn’t obey and you were getting frustrated as Charles lifted you up, putting you over his shoulder.   
“How much exactly did you two fools drank?” He asked.  
“Charles?” you said with your head upside down “There’s your answer...”  
He turned around to see Sadie puking all that she had been drinking. It was going to be a long night for the man.


End file.
